


Suegro

by TheCarrot



Series: The Other Dameron [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Finn's New Experience List, Finnpoeweek, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Mission Fic, Not How Finn Expected to Meet His New Boyfriends Dad, Poe is a village-raised idiot rebel child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCarrot/pseuds/TheCarrot
Summary: “Mission was a bust but- I uh, met your dad.”And Poe’s face falters, confusion evident before turning into some twisted shade of dread over the holo. “You what?”“Nice guy.”“You-uh… my dad?” Poe blinks and slowly Finn can see the blue tinge of his face over the holo darken.He’s blushing, Finn realizes. “Yeah, he’s really cool. Mentioned something about some twenty hours of you talking about me?”
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: The Other Dameron [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855621
Comments: 37
Kudos: 137
Collections: FinnPoe Week 2020





	Suegro

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not going to lie, this got entirely away from me. There's more plot than I thought there would be for starters...
> 
> This can be read as just before Finn and Poe get together, or just shortly after they start dating. I like to read it as the latter but it works both ways.

Finn isn’t completely bored while Poe is off on his missions; misses the pilot, definitely, but what once had been a pathless and erstwhile longing for a place in the Resistance, had quickly turned into Finn finding exactly what he had been looking for when he meets the Pathfinders on base. He had after all, been best in his unit back in the First Order; smart, quick to learn and a great shot, with the chance to become a great leader once he finally accepted how to leave behind those that were unworthy. To quote Captain Phasma. 

But here, in the Resistance, it’s different. Proven, the day of his second mission where he misses the only transport off a planet in order to go back and save three members of his team from an angry group of Outer Region beings. Upon his return Finn is introduced to an entirely new experience;

He’s not criticized by command. 

He’s not disciplined.

Instead General Leia Organa, Resistance leader and general pain in the First Order’s ass, just sighs, looks at him standing stiff at attention across from her despite his wounds, then leans forward to hug him with a proud twinkle in her eye. 

Poe snickers about his ‘bantha in the headlights of a speeder’ look all the way back to Medical but Finn had just glared at the pilot and added it to the slowly growing: New Experiences List. Coincidentally having someone, namely one Mr. I’m-not-leaving-you-behind-Dameron, come back for them is also added to the list, even if it is adorably confusing to him when the pilot barely leaves his side during the entire trip back to base.

Major Caluan Ematt is a good friend of Leia’s from what Poe likes to call the ‘Old days’ (Leia will smack Poe on the back of the head every time she hears him say that, but he just smiles and keeps doing it because it makes Finn smile) but he’s also a man Finn had come to know rather well in the past months since joining the Pathfinders. The Major more than impressed with Finn’s recovery and doubly more so by the way Finn had taken every single one of his troops and wiped the proverbial floor with them during training. 

So when Ematt approaches him one rotation, while Poe’s out on a mission with the women of Black Squadron, Snap laid up with broken ribs they don’t have the batca to fix, Finn is all too happy to help.

“It’s nothing really big,” Caluan Ematt laughs waving a hand. “Just a routine stop over on Oths’keria, but I wouldn’t mind some company, just in case.”

Finn had smiled and shook his head. “I don’t mind sir, it’ll be nice to get out.” 

So they had gone; and in true Resistance fashion, the mission goes pear shaped almost as quickly as they find their contact. 

Finn makes a unimpressed noise, low in the back of his throat as he stares up at the hole in the ground… in the… well, the ceiling now really he muses and curses under his breath, because this… this is not ideal. 

He wonders if Ematt had had the forethought to pack a grappling hook, his own lays uselessly in his satchel that was lost somewhere in the forest during their hasty escape.

“Any sign of a way out?” Ematt asks from a few feet away, where Finn had dragged him to lean against one of the damp walls and away from any sight lines of their newly discovered underground bunker should anyone be curious enough to stick their head in a hole to search for them.

“No sir, but no sign of the stormtroopers either.” Finn sighs heavily in response, because he’s allowed to do that now.

“You can drop the ‘Sir’ kid,” The Major laughs, shuffling, only to wince when the motion jars both the large bruise on his hip that sits just above his broken leg. 

Right, drop the Sir, Finn thinks, he can do that too now. He makes his way back to Ematt, kneeling down next to the man, being careful not to strain his own bruised (re: probably broken) ribs curtsey of the fall, while also taking great care not to look too closely at the suspicious looking lump in the far corner that’s barely visible in the dim lighting from the hole in the ceiling. 

Finn is really hoping it’s not a skeleton. Doesn’t want to know what it says about their own chances if it is. Damnit, he and Poe were supposed to have dinner after the pilot got back from his mission. Finn hates missing dinner with Poe, especially when Poe said he was doing the cooking.

A light flickers in the corner of his vision and Finn looks up when Ematt swings the flickering torch in his hand towards him. “Nice, don’t happen to have a grappling hook with that thing do you?” 

Ematt grimaces and hands the torch to Finn who regards him with a smirk. “The Quartermaster was all out I’m afraid. Something about a certain someone telling them that it was a good idea to start carrying them.”

Finn laughs, muttering something about standard issue differences and walkways with no railings that makes Poe roll his eyes every time, but takes the torch regardless and stands on shaky legs to make a loop around, as he finds out, the relatively small bunker they’ve happened to fall into. The only door Finn manages to find is warped against the frame in a way he’s suspecting means the ground on the other side of it had caved in, as even the strongest push Finn can give it without hurting himself, leaves nothing but a handprint in the the dirt on it.

A small workstation is the only other thing in the room, save the lump, but Finn has seen enough holo-drama’s now, thank you Rose, to know to not touch what could very well be a dead body. Strewn across the desk are data pads that look decades old, crumbled flimsi and weird writing utensils, star charts along with various other instruments that Finn does not recognize. A search of the desk drawers yields better results and Finn smiles in triumph as he pulls out a small radio wave receiver; and in a move Finn has recently absorbed from Poe, he pops the torch between his teeth so he can use both hands to pry the back off the radio with the knife off his belt. All the connections still look good, may even be able to coax a bit of power into it, but Finn knows that even if he does manage to get the thing to start up, the receiver isn’t going to get a signal very far.

“Find anything?”

“Got a radio.” Finn levers himself upwards, grabbing what he can off the desk and makes his way back to Ematt. He doesn’t want to have to trek all the way back to the desk if he doesn’t have too. Not when the voice in his head, one that sounds suspiciously like Poe, is telling him to sit the kriff down. “Not sure if it’ll work but-“

“It’s better than nothing.” Ematt nods, finishing the younger mans thought. He takes the star charts, pouring over them in the minimal lighting as Finn get’s to work on booting up the receiver.

It takes Finn dredging up every lesson Rey and Poe and Rose have ever given him on how to hot wire anything electronic but finally Finn gets the radio working, is pretty sure it’ll even make it to the outer reaches of the solar system if they’re really lucky and the soldier holds it up to Ematt, the Major looking suitably impressed. That’s a thing that happens now too. Finn impressing people.

“Well, I’ve found possible help, on a nearby moon...” Caluan grimaces when his leg shifts as he hands Finn one of the pieces of filmsi. There’s a short code on it that Finn doesn’t recognize. “An old Pathfinder code, he’ll know what it means if you can get it out.”

Finn plugs in the message and waits with bated breath until the lights on the side of the receiver glow green; he almost cheers but no sooner is the impulse there to do so, then the small black box starts shorting out and Finn drops it to the floor.

“Hopefully he’s not out on one of his crazy hikes right now.” The grey haired man says with a sigh as he leans back against the wall to wait.

Finn stares down at the small smoking radio on the floor and hopes the same thing.

-

Hours pass by, Finn tracks most of them by the way the planets sun moves the tunnel of light descending into the underground bunker across the room. He’s betting on at least seven hours, maybe eight because it had taken him time to get bored enough to actually start keeping track.

Finn even takes two minutes to make sure the suspicious lump isn’t actually a skeleton. It’s not; but Finn chalks his curiosity to look at it up to taking one too many self preservation lessons from Poe. Finn smiles to himself, knowing the pilot Poe probably would have grabbed something to poke at the odd looking pile of fabric and mechanical parts to make sure it wouldn’t eat them. Finn also thinks that this entire situation would be a lot more fun if Poe were here. Or at least, if he was close enough to come get him.

At about the ten hours mark a noise sounds above them, and Finn readies himself for a fight even as his ribs scream at him in pain, because like hell he is going down easy if it’s the stormtroopers finally back with reinforcements; but then, to his surprise, a rope is being tossed down into their bunker and a male sounding voice calls down though the hole they made.

“For kriffs sake Cal, you fell down a hole? Really!” The voice laughs and it’s amusement is clear.

Finn frowns, because the voice sounds like Poe, but different… deeper almost, the accent Poe only gets when he’s too tired to stop it, sounding much more prevalent. But Finn shakes his head because Poe is still on the other side of the galaxy right now with the ladies of Black Squadron, with no clue that Finns in any sort of trouble. 

Emett laughs next to him, and Finn finds himself settling back on his heels, falling out of his defensive stance at the Majors signal. Apparently this is the man that they had sent the message to, and Finn startles a bit when suddenly, said man is rappelling down the rope to join them. 

Finn does a double take of the man, at his shaved bald head and dark tan skin with a five o’clock shadow just under kind looking eyes. Blames it on the dark, and the knock he may or may not have taken to the head on their descent, because the man looks familiar in a way that maybe Finn’s seen him before but the soldier can’t place him, which is weird because Finn knows he has an excellent memory.

The man doubles over with laughter at the sight of them and Emett huffs, crossing his arms at his old friend. “Oh shut up and help me up.” 

It takes a bit of jerry-rigging but together, Finn and the stranger, an old Pathfinder Finn judges by the way he moves, manage to get Emett up the rope and Finn all but hustles them away from the hole in the ground. The stranger laughs, dusting his hands off before throwing one of Caluan’s arms over his shoulder and steering the two wayward Resistance fighters towards a small shuttle craft waiting on the edge of the clearing. 

“You learn to fly when I wasn’t looking Kes?” Caluan muses, voice tight in pain as his friend maneuvers him into the shuttle, Finn a step behind them carefully watching their feet for any sign of another hole, and sets him down onto a bench seat. 

“Pfft, not on your life mi amigo,” The man, Kes, laughs and Finn frowns at the sound when it only adds to the nagging sensation of familiarity. “I leave that to my wayward son.” He rolls his eyes and calls out to the cockpit to take off where clearly another person is doing the flying. “Speaking of flying Cal, we’ll have to get you patched up in town but you’re going to have to call the Princess to get a transport back to base… I’m afraid we saw your ship burning on the approach.”

“Great… thanks Dameron.” 

Finn startles a little, his jaw dropping open and- oh, that makes sense…how did he miss that… 

Emett and Kes must see it because they turn to him with near identical raised eyebrows. Finn idly thinks he should learn how to do that because he’s seen the General do it as well and it looks even more impressively intimidating on her. But Finn digresses.

“You’re… Dameron?” Finn asks. “Like Poe?” His eyes are wide, taking in all the things he thought he recognized from somewhere and surmises that Poe must have gotten most of his features from his father. Except for the hair and the eyes.

“Oh, you haven’t met Poe’s father yet have you?” Emett laughs and tugs the safety harness tighter around his chest when the shuttle rocks breaking atmo. “Finn, this is Kes Dameron. Kes, Finn.” 

“Finn?” Kes Dameron blinks, dark gaze zeroing in on the younger man and Finn feels an awful lot like hiding behind Poe if the pilot was here for him to do so. “Like ‘The’ Finn?” Kes continues, grin growing. “ ‘The ex-stormtrooper-who-threw-off-years-of-conditioning’ Finn? That Finn… The Finn with the gorgeous soul-destroying eyes and smile and the muslos por días?” 

Finn has no idea what that even means but he would take hiding behind the Major at this point if the man would stand up for a moment. 

“P-Poe’s never said that kind of stuff…” Finn finally manages to eek out, voice cracking and face on fire.

Kes snorts, “I have the comms Yerno. All twenty hours of them, trust me, mijo’s said it.” Then Kes moves forward and before Finn knows whats happening, he’s wrapped up in an embrace that reminds him of the one he and Poe had exchanged on the tarmac on D’qar. All power and love and warmth. “You’re the one than, that Finn.” Kes’s hug, if possible, only gets tighter as he whispers; “Thank you for saving him, I owe you more than I can ever say.”

Finn’s blushing, face overheated and breath short, from the way his heart is beating so frantically in his chest or from the way Kes is putting pressure on his already damaged ribs Finn isn’t sure, but he clings back just as tightly, because he can… until the voice from the cockpit shouts at them.

“Wait! That’s FINN?! Poe’s Finn?” A woman shouts. “Mierda Dameron! Bring him up here I wanna meet him!” 

“Kriff off Jamal!” Kes laughs, only pulling back far enough to guide Finn towards another seat. “Yerno and I have a lot to talk about, you can meet him when we land!”

Finn’s a little overwhelmed as Kes leads him to a seat and then even more so when he actually sits next to him and doesn’t take his arm away from his shoulders. 

It only get even worse when they land and Finn is almost bowled over by the cheers because apparently the woman who had been flying, “Jamal,” Kes informs them, had radioed ahead and what looks like an entire fucking village to Finn, decided they wanted to show up and greet them. 

It ends up taking Kes yelling at practically everyone in rapid fire Yavinese, that Finn is in need of medical attention, in order to get through the crowd and that’s how Finn finds himself with newly repaired ribs (First! He was healed first, Hello new experience!) while waiting in the most comfortable wheeling chair the doctor could get her hands on, while she fixes Ematt’s leg. 

The Major who for his part, is ignoring the Medic’s wondering, adoring gaze every time she looks at Finn as she works, with a grace and aplomb that tells Finn that Ematt had expected nothing else of everyones adoration of Finn. Caluan actually seems to be grinning in amusement at how blown away the newest addition to their Resistance looks as Finn slowly unravels one of Lolli’s out of the box the doctor had given him for ‘being so sweet to our Poe and for being such a good patient!’ before popping it into his mouth.

“You’re something of a local hero around here now,” Kes laughs when they’re done, as he leads Finn, and by extension Ematt, away with his arm back around the younger mans shoulders and towards what looks like an outdoor restaurant. 

Finn sits at Kes’s prompting, and with a quick hug, Poes father darts off towards the bar, leaving Finn time to wonder if all fathers hug like Kes Dameron does. Wonders what he’s supposed to do now. Oh Force, is he going to have to talk? Maybe Finn will get lucky and all he’ll have to talk about is Poe… he can do that. Finn can talk about Poe for days.

Kes smiles as he comes back, sliding back into place next to Finn and setting a round of drinks on the table, sliding one to his old friend and then another before his son’s favourite. “So tell me about yourself Yerno,” he prompts.

Finn gulps. Shit.

And halfway across the galaxy Poe Dameron looks up from the dashboard of Black One, Finn’s voice ringing in his ears. 

“That was weird.” Poe mutters rubbing at the side of his helmet. “Hey BB… when we land, can you get a hold of base for me?”

-

Snap is the one to come pick them up, and the older pilot looks at the numerous boxes of supplies stacked around Finn and then over to Major Ematt, who is still at the outside table getting a last drink in with Kes before snorting and gesturing to the boxes. “I thought I was just picking up you and the Major… I would have brought a bigger ship.”

Finn groans and shakes his head, he had been unable to persuade the people of Yavin IV that he didn’t deserve all of the hoopla they were making. Finn had even tried to pull Kes aside after the man had piled another box of foodstuffs onto the already growing pile, and told him that Finn didn’t know what the fuss was all about, he just did the right thing in saving Poe, what anyone would have done when they were desperate for an escape an; and Kes had just stared at him for a long moment before scooping him up into a hug that Finn is starting to think is a Dameron Default. 

Finn makes a mental note to himself that hugs like this are definitely a learned trait.

After that, one by one, what feels like the rest of the village had come up to Finn, wanting to meet him, and thank him for saving Poe’s life with gifts Finn has no idea what to do with, and one by one, Kes and Ematt watch as they all become completely smitten with, in the villagers words ‘the young, humble but undeniably beautiful man who threw off years of brainwashing for their village-raised idiot rebel child’.

Finn has no idea what to do and can not wait to ask Poe what the appropriate response to all of this should have been. Sure that his mad stuttering and blushing couldn’t have been it. And in the end Finn had just sat next to Kes at the table, eating whatever the man placed in front of him and stewing in the embarrassment at all the fawning. 

It was one of the new experiences he really would have liked Poe here to navigate for him.

“Did you have fun on your milk run?” Snap laughs finally bringing Finn out of his head.

“We fell down a hole.” Finn replies sourly, still rather unimpressed with how the mission had turned out. “Lost the contact… but Poe’s dad rescued us.” He runs a hand over his face and waves a hand at the boxes. “And then… this happened.”

Snap would double over laughing if he thought his ribs could take it. Laughs as hard as he can regardless. “I can not wait to tell Poe about this.”

“I will literally throw you across the mat the next time we spar.” Finn mutters, glaring at the older pilot but Snap just pats him on the shoulder and makes his way over to Kes and Ematt, muttering something about scoring a good bottle of liquor. And Finn would complain about about priorities, but as it is, he himself is now the proud owner of three different holo’s of Poe as a baby and Finn absolutely can not wait to see Poe’s face at the sight of them. The thought of baby Poe’s is enough to keep Finn from all but running onto Snap’s transport as another villager approaches him.

It’s another hour before they get to leave and Caluan looks at Kes with laughter in his eyes. “Promise out next get together won’t be so exciting.” The Major says with a wry grin.

“Bullshit.” Kes shoots back but gives the man a hug in parting. 

Then Finn is scooped up into another hug and this time he returns it without question. 

He could really get used to this.

-

When they get back to base, Finn heads right to the General’s office with the box Kes bade him deliver to her, knocking on her door at Connix’s okay and walking in when Leia calls out for him to enter. He’s elated, although surprised, to see Poe’s face floating over the General’s desk. 

“Am I interrupting?” Finn asks, hesitating by the door but sending the pilot a smile nonetheless.

“Oh no, Finn, come in.” Leia smirks and waves him over and then points up at her commanders face. “Commander Dameron was just asking about you.”

Finn feels his heart flip funnily in his chest at her words and looks up at Poe with curious eyes. 

Poe, for his credit, is scanning Finn up and down and the ex-trooper watches as Poe visibly relaxes. “You’re okay?” he asks quietly, then at Finn’s raised eyebrow, adds. “Just- ah, thought something might have happened…”

Chuckling lightly Finn sets his box down in front of Leia who leans forward to open it, her smile lighting up when she sees the contents in what Finn would call glee on literally anyone else. “Well, you know how it goes sometimes, took a little detour with Major Ematt,” the younger man muses. “Mission was a bust but- I uh, met your dad.” 

And Poe’s face falters, confusion evident before turning into some twisted shade of dread over the holo. “You what?”

“Nice guy.” 

“You-uh… my dad?” Poe blinks and slowly Finn can see the blue tinge of his face over the holo darken. 

He’s blushing, Finn realizes. “Yeah, he’s really cool. Mentioned something about some twenty hours of you talking about me?”

Leia snorts before she can stop it, hides it quickly by digging through the box of Yavin tea and liquor Kes has sent her. 

Poe pulls a face, eyes squeezing shut as he groans. “Oh gods… I’m sorry buddy, I just, you know, comm pops almost every week, and you come up... a lot...” There’s two snorts on the other side of the comm and Poe turns to snap at Karé and Jess to shut up.

“Uh-huh…” Finn raises an eyebrow, stepping closer to the holo, teasing as he adds, “And the ‘soul destroying eyes’ bit?” Poe’s face does a little twitch and Jess’s laugh is sharp and unforgiving from offscreen and this time Poe turns to the side to throw his helmet at his fellow pilot. But then Karé’s laughter joins Jess’s when Finn puts the final nail in his perverbial coffin, “And ‘muslos poe días’ means what exactly?”

Jess’s voice is nearly a howl and Finn thinks he catches the questions ‘you a shoulders or thighs man Dameron?’ from her but her voice grows fainter when BB-8 cuts her off of the comms so Finn isn’t a hundred percent sure. And Finn knows he shouldn’t torment the other man too much, but the blush is too adorable for words and he’s been subjected to a lot of pinched cheeks on behalf of the people of Poe’s village. He figures it’s only fair at this point. “Okay, okay,” Finn relents. “I’ll see you for dinner when you get back?”

Poe nods sharply, unable to meet Finn’s gaze until the younger man bodily leans over Leia’s desk to catch his favourite pair of brown eyes. “Ok, but seriously one last thing?”

“Yeah buddy?” The pilot huffs, smiling the softest smile Leia’s ever seen despite his embarrassment. 

“What’s Yerno mean? Your dad kept calling me that.”

Poe turns a most interesting shade of blue through the projector but all Finn gets in answer is the man burying his face in his gloves with a hurried ‘I’ll tell you at dinner’ before Poe reaches out to shut the transmission off. 

Behind him Leia is snickering into her box and Finn just frowns between the now empty screen and the General.

“What? What’s it mean?”


End file.
